Freya emlékére
by AlisonGlover
Summary: A harmadik évadban megismert Freya karakterének a halála és annak körülményei kapnak szerepet benne: engem azóta foglalkoztat a tény, hogy Merlin szerelmét Arthur ölte meg, és hogy ez sosem kapott szerepet a sorozatban. Habár harmadik évados részhez kapcsolódik a történet valamikor a negyedik évad után játszódik, így spoiler veszély.


Freya emlékére

Merlin mosolyogva, bár fáradtan ment be Arthur szobájába, hogy felkeltse a fiatal királyt, ám odabent már egy igen éber és dolgozó Pendragont talált Gwen társaságában.

- Jó reggelt!

- Neked is, Merlin – köszönt vissza az új királynő, miközben Arthur motyogott valamit az orra alatt.

Oda ment az ágyhoz, hogy áthúzza az ágyneműt, miközben királya már nem figyelt rá, az évek alatt Merlin jelenléte már természetessé vált számára, így nyugodtan fordult vissza a munkájához. Felesége és szolgája között folyó beszélgetés háttérzajjá módosult egészen addig, amíg meg nem hallotta a nő igen személyes kérdését.

- Mond csak Merlin, voltál már valaha szerelmes? Megtaláltad már azt a személyt, aki mindennél és mindenkinél többet jelent számodra, akiért képes lennél mindent magad mögött hagyni és elmenni vele bárhova ahol együtt lehettek?

Merlin egy pillanatra megdermedt, miközben az ágytakarót igazgatta, majd felpillantott barátságosan mosolygó barátjára, miközben észrevette a szeme sarkából az éberen figyelő királyt.

- Igen, találkoztam már azzal a személlyel – válaszolt egy halvány mosollyal a szája körül, majd elfordult döbbent barátaitól, újra az ágy felé fordulva.

- Tényleg? Öhm, úgy értem ez csodálatos. Mért nem mondtad? - érdeklődött még mindig kissé sokkoltan Gwen.

- Igen Merlin, miért is nem mondtad? - érdeklődött gúnyosan Arthur –, fogadjunk, hogy nem is találkoztál vele, vagy ő nem érdeklődik irántad?

- Egyik sem. - Hajtotta fel a takarót és kezdte el kisimítani.

- Merlin?

- Hmm.

- Ismerjük? Vagy esetleg még otthon ismerted meg, és mikor feljöttél a városba ott hagytad, hogy várjon rád.

- Semmi ilyesmi Gwen, itt ismerkedtem meg vele a kastélyban. De ti nem ismeritek.

- Biztos? Szinte mindenkit ismerek a kastélyban, akit te is.

- Gwen ne sértődj meg, de attól, hogy te is szolgáló voltál, még nem jelenti azt, hogy mindenkit ismersz, akit én. Meglepődnél ha tudnád merre járok és kiket ismerek meg a szabadidőmben.

- És nem csak akkor – jegyezte meg Arthur szarkasztikusan.

- Nem mesélnél róla, kíváncsi vagyok milyen az, aki ilyen érzelmeket vált ki belőled. - Ült le a frissen bevetett ágyra a nő.

- Gyönyörű volt, kedves és úgy éreztem magam vele, mint senki mással. Mellette bátran lehettem önmagam, valahogy szabadnak éreztem magam, elmondhattam neki bármit, nem kellett vigyáznom, hogy mit mondok neki, milyen szavakat használok, bíztam benne - mesélte már-már üdvözült mosollyal az arcán.

- Mi ez a múlt idő, talán megbántott, elárulta a bizalmad? - kérdezte, miközben a szoknyájával babrált.

- Nem, ő semmit sem tett. Valójában el akartam menni vele Camelotból, és egy tó partján letelepedni vele.

- Minden szó nélkül elmentél volna? Az engedélyem nélkül? Én vagyok a királyod!

- Szóltam volna. Egyébként sem mentem el, úgyhogy nem értem mi ez a felháborodás.

- De Merlin, akkor mi történt – hallotta meg a finom női hangot.

- Csak nem talált valaki jobbat? - szúrta közbe Arthur mielőtt a kérdezett válaszolhatott volna.

- Nem, meghalt.

Egy pillanatra síri csönd támadt a szobában, majd a szőke férfi szólalt meg, immár egyértelműen a beszélgetésnek szentelve minden figyelmét.

- Még is mi történt? Hacsak nem valami idős asszonyt találtál, ami még tőled is durva lenne, történnie kellett valaminek, vagy hallanom kellett volna róla. Úgy értem ha beteg lett volna Gaius biztos minden idejét a gyógyításának szentelte volna.

- Nem volt beteg, sem öreg – válaszolta szűkszavúan, miközben összeszedte a szennyest, és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Akkor mégis mi történt? Nem szoktak az emberek csak úgy meghalni – jegyezte meg Gwen.

- Nem, ez igaz. Megölték.

- Tessék? - kiáltott fel a király és útját állta fiatal szolgájának. –, azt mondod, hogy a kastélyban megismerted életed szerelmét, akiről senkinek nem beszéltél, majd valaki megölte őt szintén a kastély területén.

- Többé-kevésbé igen. - Nézett fel rá.

- Akkor mért nem mondtad?

- Mért tettem volna?

- Ezt most komolyan kérdezed? Én vagyok a király, kinyomozhattam volna, hogy ki a tettes, és megkaphatta volna a megérdemelt büntetését.

- Akkor még nem te voltál a király, nem intézhetted volna ezt el...egyébként pedig tudom, hogy ki tette, láttam, és soha nem büntetnék meg érte.

- Merlin, mond meg ki volt, és garantálom, hogy bűnhődni fog.

- Semmi baj Arthur, régen volt, és már nem igazán számít. - Azzal kikerülte és kilépett a szolgálóknak fenntartott folyosóra a szennyessel a kezében, miközben maga elé motyogta: Te vagy az Artúr, te voltál – de ezt a bent lévők már nem hallották.


End file.
